


If Life Could Be A Dream

by TheFamousFireLadyM



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Mid-Canon, Mild Language, Not Romance, Platonic Gay Robots, Robot Catherine, Robot Prom, Rom-Com references, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, catherine is hella gay, implied trans catherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/pseuds/TheFamousFireLadyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sweetheart, hello, hello again, sh-boom, I’m hoping we’ll meet again’ </p>
<p>Simon and Catherine finally get some peace and quiet. Sometimes even robots need to let off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Life Could Be A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Play this for atmosphere: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T5W-xJWuPE

“Do you really think this will be ok?” 

“Yeah, the doors are locked. Cath, it’ll be fine. Trust me on this.”

“I trust you.”

The gentle whir of a motor started up as Catherine’s body skittered closer. the movement lending a burble of sound in the otherwise silent room. The groaning of the stressed metal went unheard, they were too used to it.

“I don’t know how we’re gonna do this.” Simon’s hands hovered around the optic that served like a head, Catherine’s pixelated face only slightly obscured by a small crack spiderwebbing across the corner of the convex screen. Beside the obvious glaring flaw, this was the best fit for Cath’s new body.  He was trying to find a place to put his gloved hands that would seem natural. Nothing about this scenario, however, was _natural_.

“Hey, it’s no big deal, Simon. In a way, I’m glad you didn’t have to deal with my body. I didn’t even like dealing with it.”

“Do you.. still think you, the, uh, _other_ you, is out there, alive somewhere?” Simon let his hands rest on the supports that held up the screen in front of him, and if he closed his eyes, he could pretend they were cold rigid shoulders. The height was about the same.

“I don’t think about her much.” Catherine shut down his query, changing the topic too quickly. “I guess we’re lucky somebody left their music just lying around on this desktop, huh. Glad we found it.”

“Music technology hasn’t changed much in a hundred years, has it.” Simon cast a quick look at the usb drive plugged into the monitor.

“This is an antique, Simon. Nobody stores music on these anymore. Especially now, since, _well_..” She let the sentence end like that, the end of mankind hanging between them like a dead animal.

“It still works.” Simon was itching to try it out. 

“Barely.” Catherine swiveled where she stood. “Half the data’s corrupted, and only a few of these are even mp3s anymore. Wait a sec. Here.” There was a click and a moment of loud whirring from the drive, before a soft doo-wop song started playing. 

Simon let out a short laugh of surprise. “Holy shit, this song is older than I am.”

“Man, that’s _really_ old then.” Cath shuffled side to side, letting the gentle rhythm of the music guide her.

“Yeah. Wonder if whoever this usb belonged to really liked this song or something.” Simon’s arms wrapped around the beam that passed for her neck, resting neatly on the metal that served as a proto set of shoulders.

“Maybe. You never know.” She murmured, the sound coming out fuzzy through her speakers, as their movements fell into sync.

Simon was struck with a feeling of immense familiarity. He was sure Catherine felt it too, or, at least, what passed for it in her hardware.

Ever go to prom?” Catherine asked, being the first to break the silence. That was what it was, the familiarity. This was just like high school. Man, that took him back. Except then the theme was _Under The Sea_ , and now. That was just a sick excuse for a joke. Somewhere, God was laughing at the irony, if he really was that cruel.

“Yeah, a long time ago.” Simon blinked; he could hear his sensors whirring as he did, as if it put a strain on them, and he put that thought out of his mind.

“I never had a prom, when I went to school. Was never really my scene anyway even if we did, you know? I didn’t exactly fit in.” If Catherine could shrug, she probably would have at that point. “But I saw movies, and that’s a close approximation.”

“I guess.” Simon conceded.

“Even though, the ugly duckling always got her happy ending in the movies.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your happy ending.”

“Oh, thanks, Simon.” He wasn’t sure if that was sarcasm. It sounded far too genuine.

“Just pretend this is your prom then. The popular boy love interest sweeps the ugly duckling off her feet.”

“Are you my love interest? I’d think my love interest would be a little less..  You know.. _male_.”

“I don’t think robots are capable of that.” Simon teased right back.

“Some robots are, apparently. Just look around.”

“I was kidding.”

“So, were you popular in high school then?”

“I guess.” It was Simon’s turn to shrug. “I had friends, if that matters.” He couldn’t recall any of their faces, no matter how he tried.

The song picked up and Catherine’s voice took on a playful lilt. “I know I don’t, you know, have arms or anything, but. Do you think you can spin me?”

“I can try.”

It was a slow spin, but they managed it. A fuzzy sound erupted from her speakers, and it took a moment for Simon to recognize it as laughter. He couldn’t help but laugh along, disregarding the sound his machinery made when he did. At least for now, they had their own little world, sealed off from the horrors of the deep sea.

**Author's Note:**

> (So, I looked in the archive for Soma and found basically a bunch of painful stuff that was all angsty so I was like this must be remedied right now. So I got drunk and set out to write something cute. This happened. There is a second chapter in the works. And I have a feeling that one will be more upsetting. Also headcanons abound here.)


End file.
